Homebrew fixes
NOTE: THESE ARE STILL TENTATIVE AND SUBJECT TO CHANGE AT ANY MOMENT New PRCS LEVELING UP AND TRAINING Learning a new class is tough. Certain classes now require a teacher of at least 5th level for two weeks before you gain the benefits of the class you selected. This time is cut in half if you are learning from a party member or a party member is the class you are attempting to learn. Don't worry, I'll give you time in between sessions to learn and let time pass. In addition prestige classes now require a teacher, no exceptions. This is a direct nerf to those people who want to splash 10 different classes or think they can randomly pick up prestige class levels of a class they have never seen let alone know about before. ASSASSINS The DC to resist poison on Assassin and Avenger's class features now also increases the DC of all poisons they use by the same value. This makes sense to me, as assassins are more adept at placing poison where it needs to be than other classes, this it should be harder to resist. Death attacks are auto crits for base damage, but only count as a crit if a threat is rolled and confirmed for things like burst and feats. SHADOWCASTERS use the recommended errata FIGHTER Oh Fighters, despite your capabilities as a charge to pump out a ton of damage, most people think they aren't good for anything save a few level splashes. There is literally no reason outsider flavor not to go TOB instead, so these changes will help them for those who stick around past the 2nd level. They picked up these abilities from legends of Elisha, and not virtually all fighters have gained these abilities. (She was so great and renowned she added class features to all of that class everywhere.) Fight through the pain: Starting at level 3, as an immediate action they can make themselves immune to the following. Stunning, Fear, Dazzled, Sickened, Poisoned, or diseased. This ability does not remove these conditions, but merely suppresses them for one round. Should the duration be longer than that, it continues normally. They may use this 1/day. At 7th level, this ability also includes Dazed, Charmed, Nauseated, and all effects with the pain descriptor and increases the duration to 2 rounds. At 13th level, this includes all mind effecting effects and increases the duration to 3 rounds. At 17th level this also grants the benefit of freedom of movement and lasts 5 rounds. At 20th level, it outright removes anything listed in the 13th or lower category. Chosen Weapon Type ACF: All fighters specialize in something. At 5th level they may pick a chosen weapon, such as a greatsword. When making attack and damage rolls and when confirming a critical hit using that weapon they add an additional 1 to damage and to hit which stacks with Weapon focus and Specialization. At 9th level, their threat range with their chosen weapon increases by 1 (this stacks with improved critical/keen, but is not doubled by improved critical. EX, Scimitar threat range is increased to 14-20, Base of 18-20 increases to 15-20 with improved crit and adds an additional 1, totaling 14-20). At 13th level, an additional 1 is added to their to hit, damage, and critical confirmation rolls. At 17th level, their crit multiplier with their weapon is increased by 1. Hearty Fortitude: At 3rd level, fighters gain an additional +2 luck bonus on fort saves against poisons and disease. At 7th level they only need to make one successful save to repel off poison. At 9th level this ability acts as "Evasion" against all fortitude saves as opposed to reflex. Armor Specialization ACF A fighter every 5 levels after 3 they reduce the armor check penalty of the armor by 1 and increase their max dex by 1 for the armor. Shrug it off: At 11th level, they can 1/day ignore the HP damage dealt to them by a single attack. The attack still hits as normal, they just through sheer willpower shrug off the hit. Any spell effects that are triggered by the attack still effect them normally, but spells cast on the weapon to increase damage do not. At 20th level they may do this twice per day. The decision to use this ability can be made after damage is rolled. Brave or Foolish ACF: Starting at 4th level, instead of taking a bonus feat they may take this ability. Use their base fort save in place of their base will save against all fear effects. SHADOWCASTERS: Ah, my favorite of the three tome of magic classes and in between truenamers and binders in terms of effectiveness. We use the errata suggested by the creator giving them bonus casting based on ability modifier and no longer being locked into a tree (though they do get a bonus feat from it). This should sweeten the deal and make them at least on par with the other classes. FAVORED SOULS There is literally no reason to pick this class over cleric save a couple not great class features. Divine Meta Magic is too powerful to miss out on. So while I don't want to remove divine meta magic, an easy fix would be to give favored souls turning attemps at 3rd level as a cleric does. This puts them on a more equal level to clerics. Being a favored soul means that gods don't want to meet them quite yet, so they get a little boost. On top of that, they are the counterpoint to Dread Necromancers, and slowly gain the half angel template. Deity weapon focus and spec. are removed. Level 1: They gain turn attempts equal to 3+their cha mods. Level 2: +2 Resistance to disease and poisons. This increases to +4 at level 7, and full immunity to regular disease at level 12, and all magical disease at 17. Level 6: Mettle: When suffering from a Will or Fort save with partial effect on successful save, they may ignore this effect. Level 10: Wings, they grow two feathery wings which fly at good maneuverability at twice their base land speed. Level 13: Slippery Mind: Anytime they fail a will save, they may attempt to shake it off one round later. Level 20: Will of the Gods: They can 3/day cast any spell available to be cast 9th level or lower for mortal casters by the faith of that God. This includes arcane spells. Dread Necromancer: For being masters of evil and death, they really don't have all that much going for them save eventual lichdom. Most wizards and casters pick it up 11th level at the earliest, and mostly by 16th. 20th level wizard can shell out the money and be much more powerful, so I'm throwing our Dread Necromancer buddies a few bones they can re-animate and pound their enemies to death with. While they aren't supposed to be the strongest casters, they are supposed to be the strongest undead controllers. This will give their undead a few unique bonuses against your run of the mill non-dread necromancer. Mastery of Undeath: At level 1, they grant a +1 profane bonus to all attack and damage rolls of undead they control. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level, +3 at 10th, +4 at 15th, +5 at 20th Transfer Magic: At 4th level, any undead the dread necromancer control's natural weapons are considered magical. At 11th they are considered evil, and at 18th they can gain the properties of adamantite and profane. Greater Control: The HD cap for casting spells that create undead for determining the most powerful undead that can be created is raised to 30 at 10th level, and 40 at 20th level. Lichdom changes: Craft wondrous item they get at 6th level instead of 19th, and can't be retrained. Should they become a lich before 20th level, they instead gain the following. 2nd Level Up: Evolved Undead Template Free 4th level: +4 to SR, DR changes to /Good, Blg, and Magic and increases to 20 6th Level: Spellstiched Template Free. 8th Level: Bonus Feat Free MONKS Monks with their MAD and medium BAB just aren't as strong as they should be. I mean, c'mon, they punch things in the face and don't use armor, that's full HAM mode right there. To match their awesome reputation and give them a little extra punching power and survivability they're getting a little extra loving. -Monks now have full BAB as opposed to average BAB. This doesn't solve all their problems, but being able to hit easier will alleviate some of the pressure. -Monk's bonus to AC now scales twice as fast. They gain an additional point to their AC at 3rd, 5th, 8th, 10th, 13th, 15th, 18th, and 20th levels as opposed to 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th. This will make for some happier monks in the future and much more frustrated archers. -Monks gain an additional 10 ft of movement speed at level 1. PALADINS Champions of light, this class doesn't always get the loving it deserves. Many times people splash with cleric, but there isn't any synergy between the two. We're fixing that now. First off, they can multiclass freely so long as they are devoted to the same god. There is also a new feat called "Warrior of Blade and Book" which furthers the synergy. Paladins also have this problem where they have a limited amount of smites, so they have to hoard them in case of some bigger evil and use them sparingly. These changes to "Smite Evil" will help. There is also no reason to go beyond 5th level in this class, so we're throwing in some reasons. These changes will help Paladins secure their role as secondary support and combatants with a unique flavor to them. Class Ability Change: Smite Evil: Paladins now start with 2 Smite evil's per day, and gain an additional smite every 4 levels (7 at level 20). If a Paladin attacks and misses with a smite evil, they regain that usage of smite evil. Aura: The range on how far they grant fear resistance go is increased to 20 feet. At 13th level, this increases to 40 feet. Smite Evil: May now be used at range. Blessed Weapons: All Paladins weapons and natural weapons at 3rd level are treated as good aligned. At 6th level they are treated as sacred. At 9th they can change this to Holy/axiomatic, at 13th they gain both, at 18th all three are combined and treated as undead/evil outsider bane. Holy Grace: At 7th level, they may add 1/2 their Cha modifier (min 1) to their AC as a swift action for 1 round/2 levels. At 12th level, this bonus increases to 1 round/level and their total Cha modifier. At 17th level this bonus is indefinite. Divine Grace: At 11th level, they may as an immediate action grant 1/2 their Cha modifier to the saves of all allies within 30 feet for one save. They can do this a number of times per day equal to their Cha modifier+1 (min 1). Bonus Feats: Paladins now gain one bonus exalted, Divine, or devotion feat at level 5, 10, 15, and 20. Additional feats may be chosen from the following list. Awesome Smite, Improved mount*, mounted combat, spirited charge, ride by attack, Extra Smite, Improved Smite, and Extra turning. Wings: At 13th level, Paladin's can summon phantasmal wings that give them flight equal to their movement speed for a number of minutes equal to their level. They can be used in 1 minute increments. These wings give off light as a daylight spell. Holy Burst: 1/Day at 13th level a Paladin can use the spell "Sunburst" as a SLA with CL equal to their paladin level. They may expend 4 turning attempts to cast this an additional time during the day. "I Will not Fall/Pally bubble": At 15th level, Paladins gain the ability to, as an immediate action become immune to all harmful effects should they chose. This ability lasts until the end of their next round. They can use this ability 1/Day. Divine Champion: At 20th level, they may 1/Day cast Miracle free. Special: They may now multiclass with Crusader free. Furthermore, paladins have an innate 1/3 ratio without Initiator of the Gods, and 2:3 with crusaders so long as they belong to the same faith NEW FEAT Initiator of the Gods (Sacred): Paladin/Crusaders increase their IL scaling from 1:3 to 2:3 and add their crusader and Paladin levels together to determine the strength of Smite evil. They may multiclass freely back and forth between the two. Battle Blessing Change: With the new spells, swift casting becomes a little more ridiculous. While I am all for Paladins kicking a lot of ass, I don't want to make them too god tier. This feat would be a devastating combination with the new spellcasting power they pack, so it's being changed to be a move instead of a swift action. This means you can still power up in combat, but can't focus entirely on it while freely buffing yourself. Preparation is good. NEW PALADIN SPELLS: 1st: Remove Fear, Protection from Possession, Nimbus of Light, Burial Blessing, Blessed Aim, Mark of Judgement, Calm Emotions 2nd: Holy Storm, Visage of the Deity (lesser), Weapon of Energy, Weapon of the Deity, Mantle of Good, Crown of Might, Aid (Mass), Protection from Energy, Consecrate, 3rd: Aura of the Sun, Visage of the Deity, Ghost Bane Weapon, Death Ward, Positive Energy Aura, Wall of Good, Dispel Evil, Dispel Possession, Zealot Pact 4th: Visage of the Deity (Greater), Death Ward (Mass), Divine Agility, Zone of Revelation, Commune, Hallow, Bastion of Good, Shield of the Archons, Holy Aura, Raise Dead TOB CLASSES Ever want to take one level of a class and combine it with a feat to get 9th level spells? Well, that would be stupidly good and no one would ever not do that. Maneuvers, while not quite as potent as spells are still pretty kickass and do something very similar, so you're padding the punches of those not man enough to dive in all the way and instead splash around. The ratio of multiclass level to IL has been removed, and taking the No Mind Discipline Feat allows one to apply their other training, making them gain a number of bonus IL equal to 1/2 their total level. Monks are the exception, who start with 1:3 scaling with regular monk levels, and no mind discipline changes it to 2:3 NO MIND DISC (New Feat) Monk/IL class increase their scaling from 1:3 to 2:3, and gain the following based on the class. Monks also continue to gain AC scaling. Arcane Swordsages: Now an ACF for swordsages, can swap out a maneuver known for a Evocation, Transmutation, or Abjuration spell from the Wizard spell list of equal level. This replaces the swordsages Discipline Focus. CL is equal to IL. in addition, all "Orb of X" Spells from the conjuration school are added as well. These are treated as maneuvers and cannot be buffed by Metamagic feats. I always liked this variant and thought it needed to be fleshed out. Cannot both be unarmed and Arcane SS at the same time. The trade off is they know one fewer maneuver and cannot wear armor. Unarmed Swordsage: Officially fleshed out now. Gain monk unarmed strike progression, but trade all proficiency with armor and martial weapons except those within your chosen discipline. Shadow hand discipline swordsages are treated as one level higher for the purpose of dealing unarmed strike damage. WARLOCKS For eldritch slinging soul stealing blast casters they really don't have a ton of power. So we're upping their power. Warlock eldritch blasts now Scale at 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 15th, 17th, and 19ths. (Was same up to 13, where it skipped a level and went to 14). Warlocks also add 1/2 their Caster level to the damage as well. Tome of Magic TRUENAMERS Oh Truespeakers how we love you. You're ability to speak things out of existence is by far one of the coolest things Wizards has ever thought of. What isn't cool is how the DCs of all your checks scale at an unrealistically high level to the point where you're basically just uselessly shouting at the monsters until you die. This change will let you shout things to death a bit easier and put you on par with how epic you are supposed to be. To learn someone's truename use the knowledge check in the relevant sub-skill (Knowledge (dungeoneering) for an aberration's truename or knowledge (engineering and architecture) for a building's truename to discover a personal truename. The DC of this check is equal to 20 + the creature's CR. To utter someone's truename instead use 10+CR of target+level of utterance doubled now. Second off, the law of sequence is a bit... harsh. So we're making it so while you can only effect a target with one at a time, but you can effect multiple targets at the same time. ROGUES: Because rogues are for the most part balanced, I have for the most part left them alone. BARDS: Because bards are mostly balanced, they too are left alone Wizards/Sorcs/Clerics: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no. There isn't much I feel comfortable doing to them that doesn't fundamentally change what they are as a class BARBARIANS: Rage is awesome, but same as paladin smiting they get too few of them and the drawbacks after raging really suck. So we're throwing in some changes so Conan get be the bloodthirster slayer he was meant to be. Gains an additional rage/day every 3 levels, not 4. (3,6,9,12,15,18). Also, they are not treated as fatigued after a rage in terms of stacking tiredness effects, though it functions as fatigue in all other ways except name and stacks with regular fatigue. They gain twice the DR as normal (totaling at DR 10/-) At 6th level, they gain indomitable will, but it only grants a +2 bonus, upgrading to +4 at 14th level. RANGERS: In my top 3 favorite classes. but sadly a little lackluster when compared to scouts, rogues, or their brother paladins, this buff will make them run with the big dogs. Their kit does a decent amount to counter the problems their two most prominent fighting styles incur (multiple attacks) however it often times isn't enough, so we're showing Aragorn some appreciation and reminding everyone that the wilds aren't just for the druids. Animal Companion: Why 1/2 the level? Because Wizards wants you to hate rangers and so they gave them a bunch of half baked ideas. Ranger's are treated as a druid THREE levels lower than their total ranger level for how strong their animal companion is, similar to paladins and turning. This'll make ol' Gwyvere happy. Bonus Feats: They now gain a bonus devotion, exhalted, animal companion, or feat stemming from Endurance, Track, or their chosen weapon style feat at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. Combat Style, level 4 Twin Fang Slash (Two Weapon): Learning how to twist their attacks to expose vulnerable areas, should a ranger hit with both their weapons consecutively, they may combine the two attacks into a single attack for the purpose of overcoming DR, Hardness, and resistance. Snipe (Bow): Mastering the art of the single shot, they may declare they are making "The Shot" as a full round action. When making "The Shot", a ranger combines the damage of all their potential ranged attacks from the bow and adds them together for a single attack. The attack roll used is at a -2 penalty, with an additional -2 for each additional attack added in. This attack must be made at a range greater than 30 feet. Additional Spells Because we don't have a ranger in the party, I'll be lazy and say I'll figure this one out later. PSIONICS Psionics, because flaying people alive with your mind is 11 flavors of hot. I know it, you know it, and the shadowbroking blue babe of lllium also knows it. That being said, making it completely separate from magic complicates things, so psionics are considered a separate form of magic like arcane is from divine but follows SR normally. This'll make things easier for everyone, as it makes my work easier DMing and it makes your heads hurt less when trying to calculate SR vs PR and all that stuff so you can focus your energy more on nuking said enemy into a stupor. That being said, the wording with psionics are more vague than I would like, and while I won't go over everything psionic related I'm going to say that the psionic world works more as rules as intended as opposed to as written. So, the "save point" and infinite restoration of focus for metapsionics won't work. Sorry, while I do think them rather clever I have to make things challenging for you guys somehow. BANNED CLASSES 3.5 has a ton of classes, and not all of them I think are perfect. In this setting, Binders don't exist. The energy required to bind souls to a being outside of reality is too great for a base class thematically, and while personally I don't think the class too unbalanced this skill proves too difficult to be a base class. Factorums, Incarnates, Samurai, Knights, and Soul Binders also do not exist. Artificers do exist, but are not available for PCs. Artificers, while they exist, are not available for player choice as their ability to make magic items breaks the in game economy for players. If you want your 5 times empowered maximized fel-drain persisted magic missiles you'll have to get the normally. RACES Half Elves, they aren't all that great. Thus, they now receive a free bonus feat similar to Humans. Apparently Wizards thought of giving them half a feat but rounded down. I decided to round up because half a feat is incorrect grammar. SKILLS Sleight of Hand: The check to steal your own pants without you noticing requires at least 4 drinks of Alcohol in a single hour (Half as many for small size, twice as many for each size category above that.) and a DC 80 check provided you do not make the spot check to notice (or don't beat your own hide DC). Tumble: NO MORE AUTO-NOPING. Instead of a flat DC 15 to dodge all attacks, you replace your AC with your tumble check. Mobility still applies to this roll, and sadly still is a kinda sucky feat. FEATS 3.5 isn't a perfect system so I'm going to throw in some cha-cha-cha-changes. Battle Jump does not exist. Elisha may shed some undead tears but she already hits like a freight train loaded with trucks that were filled with cinder blocks. She will get over it and have to settle for hitting in the low hundreds on a charge instead of the low thousands. Precocious Manifester now only increases one's manifestor level by 3 instead of 4. This is to reduce the splash damage of only taking one or two levels for a 1/Day nuke. Lightning Maces caps at a number of bonus attacks per round equal to their attacks of opportunities. While it is kind of sad that TWF is not nearly as powerful as the feat investment should make it, this can lead to limitless attacks. This now puts that off until epic levels, where by that point you'll be unstoppable juggernauts already. Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, and all Two Weapon Fighting Feats now have the DEX requirements for all feats on that tree reduced by 4. While not a perfect fix, it does make it easier for mere mortals to swing double up their sword powers. Whirlwind attack now only requires Combat Expertise, BAB of +4, and Dex of 13 to take. I always thought this feat was cool and was sad by the amount one would have to pay to get access to this honestly situational feat. This buff will let you weed wack mooks around the battlefield as you turn into the living beyblade you were meant to be. Leadership cannot be taken by PCs. Their ability to lead will be decided by diplomacy checks, persuasive ability, and actions undertaken. Empower Spell- All damaging effects (regardless of if they are variable or not) are also multiplied by 1.5. However, you can only empower a number of times equal to your caster level or total level, whichever is lower divided by 4 on a single spell. (Min. 1, 2 for Truenamers) NEW FEAT Greater Empower Spell (Epic) Pre-Req: Empower Spell, 24 ranks Spellcraft The cap on how many times you can empower a single spell is removed. Warrior of Blade and Book New Feat Pre-Reqs: BAB +4, Cast 2nd level divine spells including consecrate, Aura of Courage Class Feature Paladin and Cleric levels stack for how strong the paladins mount is, smite damage, and the strength of the user for their domain powers. In addition they may add 1/2 their paladin level to their total level for the highest level spell they know/cast use on their domain list. Instant Metamagic- Now usable 2/day instead of 1/day. New Feat "The Mighty Survive": Pre-req, Base Fort Save +4, instead of bonus HP being based off of your constitution score, it is instead based on your highest physical stat score. The way I see HP is sort of like luck. An arrow that hits for 8 damage is going to be an excellent and near fatal shot against a 1st level character, but merely graze a 20th level character. This is because whether you are first or 20th level, having your throat slit will still kill you (at least until you become immortal). Your ability to survive is based on both skill and luck, so having it based off your high physical stat given this feat makes enough sense to me. SPELLS AND MANEUVERS Delay Death now only lasts 1 round/2 Caster levels and cannot be effected by metamagic. No immortal meatshields allowed in that easily. See Invisibility now has a saving throw, and True seeing in addition to everything it does allows you to make a saving through against all illusions you see as if you have interacted with it every round you see it with true seeing up even if you aren't aware there is an illusion there. This is a direct buff to True Seeing and a direct nerf to "Invisible Spell". No more "invisible" invisible spell functioning against true seeing opponents (though ironically it still works against see invisibility). However, because True Seeing ruins the fun of illusions, it does grant a bonus +10 to the save and the subject is treated as if they were interacting with it. Wish: Because who the hell uses Wish? The way I've ruled it, the more selfless the wish the less the forces try to screw you over. Iron Heart Surge: This maneuver is the universal nope button on pretty much all negative effects in battle. While being able to stop time stops is fun and everything, it has been deemed too strong and the wording too loose to leave it as is. Iron Heart Surge will use the errata and remove the following, Blinded, Confused, Dazzled, Deafened, Energy Drained, Ability Drained, Diseased, Poisoned, Entangled, Exhausted, Fatigued, Flat-Footed, Frightened, Immobilized, Knocked Down, Nauseated, On Fire, Frozen in a block of ice, Prone, Shaken, Sickened, Slowed, Staggered, Turned. Any racial trait currently affecting the initiator (such as Light Sensitivity or a vampire's weakness to sunlight). The source of this detriment is not removed, only the condition caused by the racial trait. (This effect lasts one round, so Vampires get a one round freebee) Any extraordinary ability currently affecting the initiator (such as the Frenzy ability of a Frenzied Berserker, or the "Bleeding Wounds" inflicted by certain creatures). Any ability hindering the initiator caused by an item (alchemical, mundane, magical, or otherwise), such as a caltrop wound. Any spell/power, spell-like/psi-like ability or supernatural ability with a duration lasting longer than one round, provided you are either being targeted by the spell or are within the spell's radius.(THROWING IN MY OWN HERE.) If the effect is 3rd level or lower is automatically removed. Other magical and supernatural effects rely on the strength of the initiator. Treat it as a greater dispel magic with a CL equal to their IL+4. This means on equal footing, the initiator wins most of the time, but a 5th level warblade shouldn't be able to get out of the 32nd level Wizard's custom made epic antimagic Forcecage. Ice Castle: Duration is now instantaneous. Personally, the 24 hour duration is nice and all, but it never specifies what happens at the end of the duration. Multiple castings of Ice Castle don't stack, but multiple casters can combine their caster levels to determine the dimensions of the ice castle provided both have the spell prepared/are able to cast it. Last Breath: Now functions like revivify meaning there is no level lost when it is used on a person. Still must be used within 1 round of subject dying and most of the body must still be there. Anti-Magic Field fix- All force spells function normally in an anti-magic field. There is a bit of a debate about this on line, where some effects work and some say they don't. "Anti-Magic field and all subjects within are treated as having unlimited SR for the purpose of all spells" is now added to the spell. I did this because the anti-magic field seems like an "end all" to many casters, and yet there are tons of ways around it too. This makes it so the crafty caster can still do all of their fun things like "boulder arrows", but also makes it less punishing to the more straightforward crowd. Unlike a "dead magic" field, which completely eliminates all magic. New Spell: Dead Magic Field- Cleric 9, Wiz/Sorc 8, Spell 8 Creates an artificial area of dead magic. All magically effects, abilities, and spells cease to function. For dimensions and duration, follow the "desecrate" spell. This creates an area of dead magic. Casting time: 1 Hour Venomfire: 1D6/2 CL, caps at 5D6 per attack at 10th level. Can't do more than 10D6 in a single round with this spell. RESURRECTION SPELLS All Resurrection spells cost twice as much and have a special material component attached to them. Revivify, Revonance, and Last Breath do not have special components but still cost twice as much. Priests that can resurrect a person charge 1.5 to 2 times this price, meaning it's triple-quadruple the base cost, but may waive it if the situation is dire or request a special quest done for them.There is a delay after someone dies of about a week where their soul is more or less in limbo being processed (unless the Gods have taken special note in that soul). If they are resurrected during this time by any means they suffer no level loss. DETECTION SPELLS Tremorsense, Blind sight, and other detection abilities granted by spells at a stacking unnamed +10 to spot and listen for detecting their targets should they be effected by it. If this is an inherent ability, the bonus is tripled. SKILLS SPELLCRAFT: For the most part, magic has been forgotten by the vast majority of people. To even know of a spell, the DC is 20+Spell levelX2 (Ex. Dimension Door is a DC 28 spellcraft check). This check may only be made once until they reach a new level, at which point they may try again (Assuming they have committed the time to research). CASTER Upon leveling up, non-spontaneous arcane spellcasters may choose two new spells or invocations to learn providing they have study materials they can draw from (such as a well stocked library with works of a sufficient level that can be used). This is because they are for the most part inventing these spells themselves. It takes at least one week to develop these new invocations and spells. If the caster is left to their own devices and has to research this on their own, they only get one spell. Their other "spell learned" slot becomes an empty slot. Once they reach a place which has the resources and research necessary to advance learning, they can spend one week per 2 spells or invocations (min 1 week) to make up for lost time as the "pieces of knowledge click together". Spellcasters can develop new spells on their own without these resources as normal, but this method takes 1 week per level of the invocation or spell, and costs 1,500 gold per week in goods and resources. At the end of that time they may make a spellcraft or other appropriate skill check without magical enhancements equal to 10+double the level of the spell attempting to be created. If this is successful, they learn and create the new spell. If they are unsuccessful, they fail, the resources are used up, and they cannot attempt to create the same spell for 1 week per base caster level or when they gain a new level, whichever is shorter. Specific spells may also require special components in their creation or discover that could alter the price or require special quests to acquire. Poison: Subject must make Initial save twice in a row to remove it. If they fail once, the secondary effect still triggers, and must again be made twice. This is to make poisons a bit harder to resist and shake off, especially should one fail the save. Furthermore, when making poisons, should you beat the craft DC by 5, you may add 1 to the DC to resist the poison per 5 you beat it by, capping at an additional 1 per 2 ranks in the skill you have (rounded down). Turning: Remember turning rules? Of course you don't, no one does. Despite being cinematicly a badass moment, it really doesn't do much in D&D. So, turning now shoots out a wave of positive (or negative) energy. All undead/evil outsiders take 2D6+1D6/3levels holy damage, while allies are healed for half this amount in a 30 foot radius. Undead with equal or less HD must make a DC (roll a D20)+Wis Modifier+1/2 turn attempt level or be feared for one minute. Sun domain turning instead deals 3D8+1D6/Level+Level holy damage, and all undead regardless of HD must make a DC (Roll a D20+4)+Wis Modifier+Whole level or be feared. Improved Turning (Feat): You are now treated as two levels higher for turning attempt rolls and damage done.